todo por tu prima
by horoxlen.kyumin.2min.eunhae
Summary: ren tiene una prima, que es igual a el de fria, con la llegada de su prima, ren descubre que esta enamorado de horo-horo y que no solo es un capricho o algo pasajero, su prima quien es mas fria que el hielo se enamora de horo-horo haciendo que ella y ren se peleen por el amor de horo-horo, este ultimo esta confundido ya que siente lo mismo por los dos.
1. ¿tu prima?

**Nota: **bueno espero que les guste este fic ya que es mi primer fanfic de shaman King, espero que sea de su agrado y de su completa admiración, espero no defraudarlos y seguiré subiendo más fics de otros animes.

Capitulo 1: ¿¡Tú prima!?

Era una mañana soleada y se podía observar a un peli-morado sentado en su típica maquina de ejercicio, mientras su fiel espíritu estaba observándolo desde una esquina, de pronto el sonido del teléfono lo saco de su concentración, el no movió ningún musculo para levantar el auricular y hablar con la persona que estaba llamando a esas horas de la mañana. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero no, no lo iba a levantar y siguió con su ejercicio matutino; el teléfono era muy insistente pero él no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no quería que su pesada hermana le estuviera exigiendo que hiciera eso, ¿porque no lo hacía ella?, después de tantos intentos, se escucho el pitido de la grabadora y la voz de su hermana diciéndole; recordándole, lo que tenía que hacer, mañana por la mañana.

Su hermana había estado un poco pesada desde ese día que se entero de que venía alguien de la familia, él sabía quién era aunque no le quisieran decir quién era, él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y era nada mas de su pesada y fría prima, era más fría que el propio Ren Tao, era más avariciosa que su propia hermana, y más malvada que su propio padre, ella solo sabía hacer sufrir a la personas, se crío y aprendió que nadie-excepto su familia- era más importante, que todos eran una bola de retrasados y que todo el mundo era un escoria-por decirlo así-pero él no la culpaba, no, culpaba a su madre- hermana de su madre-quien le había enseñado todas esas cosas, le enseño de todo, pero no le enseño lo más importante, amar, no le enseño a ser amada y amar a las demás personas, ella era ignorante a todo ese sentimiento. En su corazón solo albergaba la soledad y el odio hacía todas esas personas que no eran su familia, y por lo que más le dolía era que era igual a ella, si, era, porque gracias a todos sus amigos el pudo sentir esa calidez que nunca sintió cuando estaba junto a su familia, y eso aunque no lo acepte ante todos por su orgullo, que aunque ya no era la misma persona de antes, siempre tenía ese orgullo que no aceptaba lo que sentía.

Después de haber oído el mensaje que le dio su hermana, se levanto de la máquina de ejercicios y se dirigió hacia el baño, bazón que estaba en la esquina del otro extremo de la habitación, se miraba serio y pensando, en a saber que, solo le dedico una mirada a su amo para después salir de ahí y dirigirse hacia otra habitación, el no podía salir-aunque lo quisiera- sin su amo, ya que era fuera de su ley, él sabía la persona que venía-lo oyó de su amo cuando estaba discutiendo con jun.- que la persona que venía a Japón era sumamente fría y con solo pensar en cómo sería le daba escalofríos. El fantasma se sobresaltó cuando su amo había entrado y había cerrado la puerta con fuerza, al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que su prima, llegara a Japón.

-señorito Ren, ¿ya pensó en que hará?- le dijo su fantasma mientras Ren, con solo una toalla en la cintura y una en el cuello, buscaba algo que ponerse en su fino closet.

-aun no lo sé, bazón.- le contesto poniendo más atención en lo que estaba haciendo que en las palabras dichas por su fantasma.

-señorito, yo pienso que…la señorita, podría cambiar como usted- le dijo un poco nervioso el fantasma, ya que no sabía si estaba bien decirle eso a su amo, no quería que se enojara con él.

Ren solo pudo quedar en silencio y quedarse estático de donde estaba para abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos dorados, bazón tenía razón, ella podía cambiar como él había cambiado, pero; y ¿si no cambiaba como él lo había hecho? ¿Qué pasaría si, su prima hiciera una locura cuando estuviera junto a sus amigos? Y más si se a cercara a horo-horo, pensándolo bien, horo-horo era el problema, el sabía que su prima no tenía una buena paciencia ni mucho menos buena tolerancia como para soportar a horo-horo y ella no era él, como para dejarlo pasar y hacer después sus venganzas, no, ella actuaba en el mismo momento que se enojaba. Y eso él no lo podía permitir, claro que se los iba a presentar, pero si él estuviera cerca, porque de ser así el no pondría en riesgo a sus amigos, ni mucho menos la vida de horo-horo-que aunque lo duden, el se preocupa mucho por horo-horo-aunque él sea demasiado extremista y poca cosa-por decirlo así- él lo miraba con otros ojos, si, desde hace más de una semana- para ser explícitos, después de la pelea de shamanes- se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su amigo y que ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos de antes. Por eso no se iba a dar el lujo de ver como su amigo y persona amada, sea atacada por su loca prima-como él le decía- no lo iba a permitir y si se los presentaba era porque quería que cambiara y después de ese letargo silenció decidió hablar.

-pues…-bazón ya se preparaba para la riña que se llevaría por pensar de esa manera- no es mala idea- y el ya estaba con dos enormes almohadones para lo que viniera, pero el ataque no vino, pero, esperen, ¿que a cavaba de oír? ¿Qué no era mala idea? Por primera vez su amo, su queridísimo señorito no le riño por alguna idea que se le habría ocurrido y como siempre lo hacía sonrío con estrellitas en los ojos y un resplandor inundo su rostro mientras ponía sus dos manos juntas y miraba con mucha devoción a su amo.

-¿lo dice en serio, señorito Ren?- le dijo todavía con la misma expresión bazón.

-sí, ahora apúrate que tengo que ir a la pensión de yoh- le dijo Ren ya vestido y listo para salir.

-como usted diga, señorito Ren- le contesto saliendo detrás de él, ya a fuera del hotel donde se hospedaba salió rumbo hacia la casa del asakura, viendo el panorama que había en la cuidad, como siempre todo era normal, siempre la misma rutina, siempre las mismas chica, mujeres y ancianas viéndolo de forma picara y hasta nada sanas que le lanzaban al pobre de Ren hasta se siente como los desnudaban y se lo comían con la mirada pensó bazón, suspirando de resignación y saliéndole una gota estilo anime en la frente al pobre del fantasma, nunca cambiaran, se dijo para sí el fantasma leal a su amo.

Antes de llegar a la pensión de yoh, le advirtió a su fantasma que no le dijera nada a nadie sobre la llegada de su prima, que no quería que por nada del mundo se enteraran, hasta que la vean por sus propios ojos. Cuando entraron a la pensión Ren fue recibido por un eufórico abrazo dado por ryuuzaki, quien tenía dos cascadas en sus ojos y haciendo un melodrama de que no lo había visto en varios años, y desde ayer en la noche que no se vieron. Ren con la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento hiso que ryuuzaki lo soltara con un buen golpe en su rostro, saliendo volar a unos cuantos metros al pobre de ryuuzaki, quien cayó inconsciente por el tremendo golpe que le dio Ren. Después de lo sucedido yoh y horo-horo junto con manta y Anna se acercaban hacía el, pero antes de que estuvieran cerca, Ren le advirtió de nuevo a bazón que no les dijera nada, ya con un consiente ryuuzaki, se adentraron dentro de la pensión para hablar y desayunar todos juntos, amidamaru estaba en la es quina de la habitación y al lado de él se encontraba bazón con los ojos cerrados.

-veo que te preocupa algo, bazón- oyó como amidamaru le dirigía la palabra, el solo pudo abrir los ojos y a sentir con la cabeza- vamos, puedes confiar con migo, dime ¿Qué te preocupa?- le dijo amidamaru, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de bazón y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- lo siento amidamaru, pero no puedo decírtelo, el señorito Ren me advirtió que no dijera nada a nadie- le dijo con seriedad y volvió a cerrar los ojos ya que los había a vierto para ver acierto fantasma que lo tenía preso con un brazo y esto sonara algo extraño, pero bazón por una extraña razón se enamoro del samurái, y tenerlo tan de cerca era un peligro para él.

-bueno, si es así, no hay ningún problema-le dijo quitando su brazo de los hombros de bazón, quien se sintió vacío cuando su amado amidamaru le quito su brazo, a él no le gustaba ocultarle nada, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una joven caminaba lentamente hacía donde se encontraba el avión privado de su madre, con una mirada sumamente fría y sin emoción se despidió de su progenitora y abordo el avión dejando así a sus padres y a su país natal, para ir a Japón y ver cómo iba el trabajo de su tío, quien dejaría toda su fortuna a manos de su primo. Por última vez vio el país, en donde pasó muchas cosas y con la misma mirada fría y cortante dirigió su vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

Pronto llegaría a su destino y así también demostrarle a su padre que puede manejar la empresa de su tío, ya que si Ren no hacía nada para proteger su herencia ella se lo arrebataría, ya quería ver a su pequeño primo y así jugar con él, como lo hacían cuando era pequeña, y sin expresión alguna empezó a recordar su triste niñez pero a la vez fue una niñez lleno de lujos y joyas por doquier, todo lo que quería lo obtenía y si ella quería tener a un hombre que le diera placer, ella lo tuviera, pero ella no era así, a si que eso se descartaba.

Horas después había cruzado el otro lado del mundo ya que ella vivía en Estados Unidos, y vio el mar de Japón y ella solo pudo observar la isla que estaba enfrente de ella.

-al parecer, te veré de nuevo, primo-dijo sin expresión alguna- y no te escaparas de mi, eso ten lo por seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-achuus-

-¿estás bien, ren?- le pregunto yoh quien estaba a su lado.

-sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo rascándose la nariz- de seguro alguien hablo detrás de mi espalda.

Al terminar de decir esto se levanta de su a ciento y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-bazón, tenemos que irnos, ya es hora- le llamo ren a bazón quien estaba de lo feliz platicando con su querido amidamaru.

-si señorito ren. –le respondió bazón a cercándose donde estaba su querido señorito.

- ¿A dónde vas, ren?- le pregunto horo-horo.

-tengo que hacer algo que me quedo pendiente para ahora-les dijo a todos al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo y su bufanda amarilla-pero regresare, con una persona especial.

Y dicho eso el chino salió de la pensión y se dirigió junto con su fiel fantasma hacia las afueras de la pensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación se encontraban 4 chicos a falta de uno que minutos antes se había ido.

-¿Quién será esa persona especial, de la que hablo ren?- pregunto un extrañado horo-horo.

-no lo sé- respondió yoh- yo pienso que la persona de la que está hablando debe de ser…

Pero no termino de decir la oración ya que cierto peli-azul lo interrumpió.

-su hermano gemelo- dijo horo-horo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento una sombra se visualiza de tras de horo-horo, la cual levanta un brazo y le pego en la cabeza.

-auch, ¿pero qué te pasa idiota?- se quejo el pobre de horo-horo sobándose la cabeza- no vez que me podías haber…

Horo-horo solo se quedo petrificado, viendo a la persona que estaba detrás de él, quien era ni más ni menos que…

-pilika, ¿que haces a qui?- le reprocho su hermano, ya que ella no podía entrar en la habitación de hombres.

-pues les vine a decir que ya está el almuerzo listo- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- y no pude e vitar oír como hablaban sobre lo que dijo esta mañana ren, pero ¿no pudieron pensar de que es su prometida o su novia?- dijo con los brazos a cada lado de las caderas.

-lo que dice pilika es cierto- dijo un manta viendo a pilika quien sonreía con autoestima y orgullo.

-a lo mejor- secundó ryuuzaki- al parecer eso debe de ser, porque ¿Quién más debe de ser? Ren no tiene a nadie "especial".

-pero lo que no me explico es, ¿Cómo podía una chica linda y tierna estar con un chico frío y antipático?- cuestiono un muy celoso horo-horo, ya que no podía imaginarse a ren con una chica, por más raro que sonara y se viera, solo se imagina con él y con ninguna chica más.

-Admítelo horo-horo, no te gusta la idea de que ren ya tenga novia o esté comprometido con alguien- habló yoh, quien solo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, el más que nadie sabía los sentimiento de horo-horo hacia cierta persona de ojos dorados.

Pilika solo los miro y se retiro de la habitación, y cuando la chica había traspasado el umbral, un silencio inmenso reino en la habitación. Todos estaban pensativos, pensando que quien era esa persona especial que había dicho el misterioso chico de ojos dorados y con este pensamiento cada uno de ellos se fue parando, el primero en salir fue yoh para después seguirles ryuuzaki y manta, el único que quedo en la habitación era horo quien estaba pensando en la manera de que ren se alejara de esa persona y antes de salir estallo su pullo contra el suelo, para después pararse y salir de la habitación con paso lento.

Cuando llego al comedor ya todos estaban almorzando, el se sentó en donde siempre se sentaba y volvió a ver a lado suyo- para ser exactos el lado derecho-,donde se sentaba ren y un vacio tremendo lo invadió, no quería imaginarse a ren, a SU ren, con otra persona que no fuera él y decidido empieza a comer para después idear un plan para hacer que ren se enamore de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un auto se podía ver dos personas sentadas, una de cabello rubio y ojos verdes estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo el panorama, tenía una mirada tan fría como el hielo, que hasta podría congelar el fuego. Del otro extremo se encontraba un chico de cabellera violeta y un chuzó en ella que parecía aleta de tiburón, con una mirada perdida pensando que alguien en especifico, de una mirada dorada.

-vamos a ir hacía la casa de unos amigos- murmuró ren a su acompañante quien solo a sintió.

En todo el viaje reino el silencio. Nadie quería dañar ese preciso momento de silencio, se sentían en paz las dos personas que ocupaban el auto. A los pocos minutos llegaron a una grande casa, el chófer se bajo del auto y le fue abrir la puerta a la prima de ren y este último se bajo por sí solo, ya quería ver a sus amigos, en especial a un peli-azul.

El chófer después de ayudar a bajar a la prima de ren, salió junto con las maletas de la primera hacía donde les había indicado al hotel donde se hospedaba ren.

Cuando entraron a la pensión, se pudo sentir una pesadez no correspondiente de esa casa. Y la puerta de la entrada de la casa se cerró detrás de ellos, para dar paso a la oscuridad, ren palpando las paredes llego hasta el interruptor y cuando había prendido la luz, se oyó un "BIENVENIDA A LA CASA ASAKURA, PROMETIDA O NOVIA DE REN" dijeron al unisonó todos los que habitaban la pensión.

-vaya que pelotudez a cavan de hacer- se oyó una voz tan fría como el mismo hielo y con un poco de enojo- al parecer tienes unos amigos tan estúpidos.

-¿a quién mierda les dices pelotudoz y estúpidos?- saltó horo-horo enojado, grave error, la chica solo se le quedo viendo para después poner su mano enfrente de donde se encontraba horo-horo, ren se dio cuenta que quería hacer a sí que se interpuso entre el cuerpo de horo-horo y el ataque que quería administrar en su amigo, haciendo una barrera con sus manos en forma de x.

- no lo hagas momoko- le espeto ren a su prima, momoko como vio que su primo se había entre puesto en el ataque y ese chico peli-azulado, no tuvo de otra que bajar su mano. Momoko lo hubiera hecho, pero si lastimaba a su primo, podría decirle a dios a la herencia de su primo, tenía que portarse como tal.

-está bien, no le hare nada- le dijo de la misma forma su prima quien solo cerró los ojos molesta.

-haber ¿quién diablos dice que mi prima y yo somos novios?- dijo de lo más calmado ren volteando haberlos.

Cuando ren los volvió a ver, ellos estaba de piedra estaba shockeados por lo que a cavaban de descubrir, era su prima, no era su novia o prometida, ¿Por qué no pensaron eso antes?.

-porque son una banda de estúpidos- hablo momoko leyendo las mentes de todos.

Y para rematar quedaron más shockeados de lo que ya estaban, les había leído la mente a todos. Pero el más sorprendido fue horo-horo que grito a todo pulmón un:

-¿¡TU PRIMA!?-

Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer fic como les dice anteriormente, espero reviews, constructivos buenos o malos, y si quieren que siga, seguiré subiendo más fics


	2. ¿quien me hico sexo oral?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién me hico sexo oral?

-lo siento ren, no sabía que era tu prima- se disculpaban todos ante ren y la prima de este quien solo los miraba fríamente.

-pero no lo vuelvan hacer- les dijo serio y viendo a un horo-horo feliz, quien este último no sabía que era observado por un oji-dorado- "¿porque estará tan alegre?"- pensó el oji-dorado viendo como tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Momoko, que podía leer la mente de todos pudo distinguir, como su primo, miraba a el chico de picos y pensaba de porque la felicidad de él. Momoko dirigió su mirada al chico peli-azul que en ese momento estaba pensando en una persona que no podía distinguir.

Ren a garro de la mano al ainu y lo llevo hacia la habitación, con la mirada de todos los presentes de la casa, en especial ciertos ojos verdes que lo miraban desde abajo.

-¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí, lunático?- le pregunto/reprocho horo-horo a ren, que solo se le quedo viendo seriamente.

-te traje hasta aquí para advertirte que si enojas a mi prima te ira muy mal- le dijo un poco molesto por lo que le dijo y el solo quería ayudar a horo-horo, ya que no quería que saliera lastimado-morirás si le haces algo, y no precisamente por mi si no por ella.

-está bien, ya me diste miedito- le dijo horo-horo dramatizando, ren solo sonrío de medio lado, era tan tonto e imbécil que aunque fuera así lo amaba y cada segundo estando con él se enamoraba más de ese completo tonto. Pensándolo bien, ellos dos son muy amigos sí, pero no sabe de quien este enamorado su peli-azul, así que con temor pregunto.

-dime horo-horo, ¿te gusta alguien?

-¿eh?

-si te has enamorado de alguien.

-pues…-horo-horo se sonrojo ya que cuando ren le pregunto semejante pregunta se le vino a esa persona que le gustaba y se empezó a sonrojar, porque empezó a recordar esos sueños en donde él a parecía con...-pues…n-no me gusta nadie, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- mintió/pregunto horo-horo, no quería que se enterase quien era.

-no por nada- le contesto bajando la mirada triste, pero a la vez de alivio ya que por el momento no se ha interesado en nadie y esperaría que todavía no, hasta que él lo conquiste, él tenía la esperanza de que horo-horo sintiera algo por él pero la cosa no fue acertada.

-¿no será que te gusta alguien y me lo quieres decir?- le pregunto curioso a su amigo por saber quién era esa persona que le gusta y a la vez sintiéndose mal porque su querido ren ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, pero él no se daría por vencido, no señor, el lucharía con colmillo y garra para que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, pero lo que no sabe es que si es correspondido por el anti-patico de ren.

Ren mas rojo que nunca desvió la mirada no queriendo de que horo-horo lo notara-p-pues c-claro que no, ¿Quién me va a gustar? Nadie está a mi nivel, si ves a alguien que sea de mi estatus a vísame ¿sí?

Y eso le dolió a horo-horo, porque él sabía más que nadie que no estaba a su nivel ni mucho menos tenía demasiado dinero como su amigo, el solo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con un extrañado ren que quedo dentro de ella.

-¿y ahora que le pasa?- ren solo se quedo serio y salió de la habitación para encontrar su pesadilla, una en la que quería despertar, no se quería ni imaginar lo que iba a suceder, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba su prima y horo-horo, quien estaban hablando amenamente, cuando ren llego donde estaba ellos, se sorprendió en ver que su prima tan fría como el hielo, estaba sonriéndole a horo-horo, por primera vez en la vida, su prima sonreía tan cálidamente que se desconocía quién era.-¿interrumpo algo?

-no, no interrumpes nada, no te preocupes- le sonrío horo-horo quien tenía una bebida en sus manos.

Cuando ren voltio a ver a su prima se sorprendió de que esta quitara su sonrisa que hace algunos minutos la tenía en su pálido rostro, mostrando su característico humor, que raro pensó ren.

-para mí si interrumpes ren-le contesto fríamente a su primo que este sintió escalofríos en su espalda, ese tono era más frio de lo que él lo entonaba.

Antes de siquiera decir algo a ren lo interrumpió su fantasma, quien estaba muy nervioso y estaba transpirando, ren solo pudo ver a su fantasma en ese estado tan deprimente, como él lo decía.

-¿Qué sucede bazón?- se dirigió hacia su fantasma, quien estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-n-nada, señorito ren- le dijo poniendo sus manos enfrente de él y negando-n-no me pasa nada solo que…nada-lo ultimo lo dijo en un hilo de voz, que extraño a ren quien solo levanto una ceja y se le quedaba viendo extrañado.

-como tu digas- le dijo importándole mucho, como vio que su prima ya no estaba voltio haber a horo-horo- y dime hoto-hoto.

-que soy horo-horo- le reclamo enojado a ren.

-lo que sea, solo quiero saber de que eran de lo que estabas hablando con mi prima.

-y eso a ti que te importa- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-oye ¿desde cuándo eres así con migo?

-desde que se que persona eres.

-¿pero de que mierdas hablas horo?

Horo-horo no le contesto y dio media vuelta retirándose de la sala, ren enojado se dirigió hacia el patio vio a yoh sentado en el césped, decidió dirigirse en donde él se encontraba. Yoh que sintió la presencia de ren solo pudo sonreír más de lo que ya podía.

-al parecer tu vistes una disputa con horo-horo, ¿no es así ren?

Ren no contesto solo se limito a sentarse en el verde pastó, su fantasma no lo había a acompañado y eso era extraño, ya que siempre que estaba amidamaru el estaba ahí, pero ahora era diferente, ahora él no se acercaba a amidamaru, ¿Por qué será? Si ahora en la mañana han estado juntos.

La brisa meció su pelo violeta haciendo que el cerrara los ojos relajado, se sentía en paz pero a la vez se sentía herido, por alguna razón no le gusto lo que le dijo horo-horo, ¿era bipolar o qué? Al principio con una sonrisa, pero después le hablo tan fríamente que no entendió nada. ¿Qué le habrá dicho su prima para que ahora horo-horo lo odiara?, eso él lo tenía que averiguar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una esquina se encontraba el fantasma de ren, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo, y recordando lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos atrás.

Flash back

Se encontraba en el patio cuando amidamaru se apareció a su lado, el solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, este por su parte solo sonrió con su mirada fija al frente, bazón hico lo mismo, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a sentir la fresca brisa que estaba transcurriendo en esa fecha del año.

-dime bazón- la voz de amidamaru hicieron de qué bazón abriera los ojos asustado, ya que estaba concentrado en sentir la brisa- alguna vez ¿te has enamorado de verdad de alguien?- esa pregunta hico que abriera mas los ojos de la impresión y volteara a verlo extrañado.

Bazón tardo en responderle a amidamaru, ¿Qué le diría? No sabía porque le estaba preguntando eso, lo que el recordaba cuando estaba vivo era que estando en la guerra le serbia mucho a la familia tao, era lo único que él hacía, pues nunca estuvo cerca de alguna mujer que le interesase y mucho menos la iba a encontrar estando en la guerra y eso cuando estaba vivo no le importaba, solo estar al pendiente de la familia tao y matar a otros guerreros.

-pues, siendo franco nunca me e enamorado de nadie y espero no enamorarme de alguna fantasma- le dijo poniéndose un poco tensó, ya que no quería que el descubriera sus sentimientos hacia el- dime y ¿tú ya te has enamorado, amidamaru? Últimamente te veo pensativo y viendo hacía la nada, a veces te veo y escucho que murmuras algo inentendible y a veces suspiras.

Amidamaru se sorprendió por lo que le dijo bazón, quien tenía un ataque de celos que podía disimular, rápidamente voltio haber a amidamaru que tanto se había quedado callado, pero lo que le sorprendió fue aun mas mayor, amidamaru estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza, pero eso no le importo, porque amidamaru se había abalanzado contra él, besándolo dulce y a la vez cariñosamente, eso descolocó a bazón, que al principio se sintió feliz, pero de pronto le invadió miedo, pensando que estuviera bromeando y antes de que lo se parara amidamaru ya lo había hecho.

-bazón, yo lo siento…pero…yo ya no aguanto en decirte lo tanto que me gustas, bazón- a bazón ya no se le podían abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, pero eso hico que bazón se sintiera feliz, de nuevo, pero eso cambio por miedo, ¿Qué sucede si él se le declara y después dijera que era una broma? El no podía vivir con tanta vergüenza, el no quería eso, no, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue, desvanecerse.

Desde que había desvanecido no tenía la valentía de acercarse hacia el, por miedo que se riera de él, no quería verle, no más.

Fin del flash back

Y ahí se encontraba bazón recordando el porqué de sus penas, tenía mucha vergüenza y si lo volvía a encontrar no dudaría y se le declararía, pero todo era una farsa y el no caería en eso, así que mejor es tener una distancia enorme entre ellos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amidamaru quien se encontraba con yoh, estaba muy pensativo, yoh al ver que su compañero estaba así desde hace muchos minutos le decidió hablar.

-amidamaru, amigo, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Amidamaru salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su amo, voltio haberlo, se le notaba tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que yoh notó.

-amidamaru, te notó triste

-amo yoh-amidamaru bajo la mirada- si le digo que me pasa me odiaría.

-no lo hare amidamaru, tu eres mi amigo te ayudare y a poyare en todo- yoh con una sonrisa miraba a su amigo que estaba muy triste- dime ¿Qué pasa?

Amidamaru estuvo pensando si contarle o no a su amo yoh, pero de tanto pensar, se decidió por…

-amo yoh, perdone- amidamaru le dijo en un hilo de voz- pero…estoy enamorado de alguien, que cuando me le declare él se fue, ahora el me odia.- amidamaru solo podía tener la mirada clavada en el suelo, yoh solo se le quedo viendo serio, para después ver a amidamaru llorando, yoh se sorprendió mucho de ver gruesas lagrimas surcar las mejillas de su amigo, quien solo podía llorar de pura tristeza.

-amidamaru-murmuro yoh viendo como su guardián se abalanzaba contra él y lo aplastaba con un fuerte abrazo asfixiante, yoh solo pudo abrazarlo y darle palabras de a liento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ren iba caminando despacio por la casa de yoh, estaba tan aburrido que no sabía qué hacer y para colmo no encontró señas de su guardián. Ren solo frunció el seño ya que no había visto a nadie en la casa, fue haber a la cocina pero no había nadie, fue hacia la sala pero no había nadie, el busco en las habitaciones, pero nada, extrañado solo se dirigió de nueva cuenta al patio, quien vio a yoh abrazar a amidamaru mientras este lloraba, patético, pensó ren dirigiéndose hacia ellos, ya que no había nadie, no sabía qué hacer ya que solo ellos tres estaban en la pensión, bueno cuatro, porque bazón se encontraba escondido en algún lugar de la casa.

Amidamaru se separo rápidamente cuando sintió la presencia de ren, quien solo se le quedo viendo sin expresión alguna, ren solo se sentó al lado de yoh y se le quedo viendo por mucho tiempo a amidamaru.

-señorito ren, ¿Por qué me ve así?- amidamaru se puso nervioso por la penetrante mirada que le estaba poniendo el amo de su bazón.

-solo quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a bazón?- le pregunto ahora viendo hacia la pensión- porque no lo he visto desde que habló contigo y quería saber que fue lo que paso que no ha querido salir de esa pensión.

Amidamaru pensó antes de hablar- lo siento señorito ren, fue mi culpa, le dije cosas que no tenía que haberlo dicho e hice algo que a él no le gusto- después de decir esto amidamaru solo bajo la cabeza arrepentido y triste empezando a llorar.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, amidamaru?-observando a amidamaru llorar.

Amidamaru, temblaba algunas veces, y leves sollozos salían de sus labios, recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido, amidamaru no sabía qué hacer así que se desvaneció, esperando que donde él fuera él estuviera.

Pov ren

No sé que le pasaba al fantasma de yoh, solo sé que él tuvo la culpa que bazón no se apareciera por largo rato, lo vi llorar y desvanecerse al instante, de seguro para que no lo viéramos llorar, o para buscar y pedirle perdón a bazón, voltee a ver a yoh quien estaba ares costado en el verde césped siendo acariciado por el viento y una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, yo hice lo mismo me acosté en el verde césped a relajarme, cuando ya estuve relajado yoh me habló.

-al parecer no has hecho las paces con horo-horo- yo solo fruncí el seño cuando escuche el nombre de ese tarado.

No le conteste, me quede con los ojos cerrados, queriendo relajarme de nuevo ya que por la culpa de este desconsiderado me puse tenso. No sé cuánto tiempo pase acostado, abrí los ojos y me encontraba solo, al parecer yoh me dejo, desconsiderado pensé, nunca le contare mis penas, detrás de mi sentí que había alguien, pero no le di importancia cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, quería descansar y con esa caricia que me daba el viento podía relajarme más.

Sentí una caricia en mis rostro, una mano helada se posaba en mis labios, para después subir hasta mis ojos, acariciándolos, y bajando por el puente de mi nariz, hasta terminar nueva cuenta en mis labios, que eran delineados por esa fría mano que me acariciaba, no quería abrir los ojos quería sentir esa caricia, pero a la vez quería abrirlos para ver quién era la persona que estaba haciendo este acto. Sentí como esa mano descendía cada vez más abajo, mi piel se estremeció ya que me estaba tocando mi pecho, yo solo suspire, por la caricia dada, sentí como esa persona sonreía, sentí mis mejillas arder, y sentí como mi "amiguito" estaba reaccionando ante sus caricias, de mi boca salió un jadeo cuando él empezó a sobar mi parte intima, cada vez se ponía más duro, oí como gemía, al parecer esa persona se estaba excitando. Sentí como sus manos iban adentrándose hacia adentro de mis pantalones sintiendo su mano tocar mi intimidad, yo solo solté un gemido de puro placer, quería sentir más de aquellas caricias que me hacían tocar el cielo, quería sentir más placer y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, sentí como sus manos se cerraban alrededor de mi pene, y soltando un grito de placer. Su mano subía y bajaba lentamente, yo solo podía suspirar y gemir, pero eso no era suficiente.

-aaaahhh…por….favor….qu-quie…..roooo….aaaaahhhh….que….mmmmhhhhnnnnn….lo….ha...Gas….mas rápido!- me costó decirlo ya que no podía hablar por el placer que me inundaba lo ultimo lo dije en un gemido que me sacó esa persona quien sea el que me este provocando este placer.

Sentí su mano ir más rápido, yo gemía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y es que esta era mi primera vez, sentí que se había detenido ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se de tubo? También que me sentía, yo solo estaba jadiando hasta que sentí algo caliente envolver mi hombría, y como era succionado, ¡oh por Dios! Esto se sentía mucho mejor que con la mano, sentí sus dientes rozar cada vez mi pene, yo solo gritaba de puro placer, exigiéndole, pidiéndole más, que no se detuviera, que lo siguiera haciendo. Cada vez me sentía más caliente, y sentí mi estomago oprimirse, eso significaba que estaba llegando al clímax, pero antes de llegar a mi orgasmo sentí su lengua lamer la punta del pene, eso fue la bomba que hico que me viniera, solté un grito más fuerte que los demás desgarrando mi garganta. Cuando abrí por fin mis ojos, los busque con la mirada pero no había nadie, solo estaba yo, en la inmensa noche que me rodeaba y con mi pantalón ya subido. Como pude me pare y me encamine hacia la pensión, pero no había nadie, ¿Qué raro? Pensé que ya habrían regresado. Subí hacia mi habitación con la que tenía que compartir con horo-horo, me sorprendí de ver que el estaba en la cama, al parecer todos ya habían regresado y de seguro estaban dormidos, pero ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Qué extraño, me dirigí a mi futón en donde duermo, me acosté con el único pensamiento de ¿Quién me hico sexo oral? Y con este pensamiento y viendo a horo-horo dormir de espaldas a mí, pude cerrar mis ojos y dormir.

(n/a espero que les haya gustado n.n)


End file.
